Mephit
In the fictional world of the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, mephits are extraplanar creatures similar to imps. Publication history These creatures first appeared in the first edition as "imps" in the magazine White Dwarf #13 (June 1979), including the fire imp, the molten imp, the smoke imp, and the steam imp. The fire mephit, the lava mephit, the smoke mephit, and the steam mephit appeared in the original Fiend Folio (1981).Turnbull, Don, ed. Fiend Folio (TSR, 1981) The ice mephit and the mist mephit first appeared in the adventure module Eye of the Serpent (1984). Dimwold the Mephit appeared in the module The Throne of Bloodstone (1988). The fire mephit, the ice mephit, the lava mephit, the mist mephit, the smoke mephit, and the steam mephit appeared in the second edition for the Greyhawk setting in the adventure module Greyhawk Ruins (1990), and reprinted in the Monstrous Compendium Fiend Folio Appendix (1992),Williams, Skip, et al. Monstrous Compendium Fiend Folio Appendix (TSR, 1992) and the Monstrous Manual (1993).Stewart, Doug, ed. Monstrous Manual (TSR, 1993) The air mephit, the ash mephit, the dust mephit, the earth mephit, the fire mephit, the ice mephit, the lightning mephit, the magma mephit, the mineral mephit, the mist mephit, the ooze mephit, the radiant mephit, the salt mephit, smoke mephit, the steam mephit, and the water mephit appeared for the Planescape setting in the Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix (1994).Varney, Allen, ed. Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix (TSR, 1994) The air mephit, the dust mephit, the earth mephit, the fire mephit, the ice mephit, the magma mephit, the ooze mephit, the salt mephit, the steam mephit, and the water mephit appeared in the third edition Monster Manual (2000),Williams, Skip, Jonathan Tweet, and Monte Cook. Monster Manual. Wizards of the Coast, 2000 and in the 3.5 revised Monster Manual (2003). The ice mephit familiar appeared in Tome and Blood (2001), and reprinted in the 3.5 revised Dungeon Master's Guide (2003). The glass mephit and the sulfur mephit appeared in Sandstorm (2005).Cordell, Bruce, Jennifer Clarke-Wilkes, and JD Wiker. Sandstorm (Wizards of the Coast, 2005) Mephits originally served only as familiars in 4th edition,http://www.wizards.com/DnD/Downloads/374_getfamiliar.pdf but most of the more common varieties of mephits were released as 4th edition monsters with complete stat blocks in Dragon 421 (March 2013). In 5th edition, the dust mephit, ice mephit, magma mephit, and steam mephit appeared in the Systems Reference Document; they also appeared in the Monster Manual alongside the mud mephit and smoke mephit. Description Mephits are roughly humanoid in appearance and somewhat small (approximately 4 feet in height). Their disposition depends on their plane of origin, though they are rarely endearing. Each type of mephit has some form of breath weapon, which can usually do minor elemental damage, though it is mostly intended (much as a skunk's spray) to ward off would-be attackers. Mephits are not native to the material plane, and are usually only on the material plane when they have been summoned, as they are somewhat linked to various elemental or quasi-elemental planes of existence. Mephits are all extraplanar outsiders. Types *Fire mephit *Water mephit *Air mephit *Earth mephit *Salt mephit *Ash mephit *Steam mephit *Ooze mephit *Magma mephit *Lightning mephit *Ice mephit *Dust mephit *Smoke mephit *Mist mephit *Radiant mephit *Mineral mephit *Glass mephit *Sulfur mephit References Further reading *Cook, Monte. Monstrous Compendium Planescape Compendium III (TSR, 1998). *Cook, Monte and William W. Connors. The Inner Planes (TSR, 1998). External links *Mephits: Outsiders or Elementals? Category:Dungeons & Dragons extraplanar creatures Category:Dungeons & Dragons standard creatures